Glasses Boys Lovers
by miyazaki aika
Summary: ch 2 Up! King, Ace, Joker dan Jack itulah sebutan bgi merka yng dipuja-puja di suatu Club rahsia didalam Club Fotografi, Club yng hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai cowok keren berkacamata.Semua anggota club akan mencari data dan foto dari cowok yang menurut mereka pantas di juluki King KacaMata, Ace Kacamata, Joker Kacamata dan Jack Kacamata. SiBum, YunJae, 2Min, TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

**_Glasses Boys Lovers_**

Disclaimer : plotnya memang punya Kawamaru Shin (komik) tapi nanti cerita, dialog, dan alurnya saya rubah sendiri. Yang sama cuma plot kacamata nya aja. tapi buat cerita, dialog dan alur saya sendiri nanti yang buat, jangan ada yang nanya lagi yah soal komik ini... aku udh kasih disclaimer. Aku cuma minjem plotnya aja!

Main Cast :Siwon, Kibum(SiBum), Yunho, Jaejoong(YunJae), Minho, Taemin(2min), Kris,Tao (TaoRis / KrisTao)

Summary : King, Ace, Joker dan Jack itulah sebutan bagi mereka yang dipuja-puja di suatu Club rahasia didalam Club Fotografi, Club yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai cowok keren berkaca mata. Semua anggota club akan mencari data dan foto dari cowok yang menurut mereka pantas di juluki King Kaca Mata, Ace Kaca mata, Joker Kaca mata dan Jack Kaca mata dan akan di puja-puja oleh mereka tanpa sepengetahuan pihak luar. Bagai mana aksi mereka?

Chapter : Perkenalan Tokoh dan Plot cerita

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC!

Rated : T

* * *

**_Di SMA S.M High School ada suatu club rahasia didalam Club Fotografi, Club yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai cowok keren berkacamata. Semua anggota club akan mencari data dan foto dari cowok yang menurut mereka pantas di juluki King Kaca Mata, Ace Kaca mata, Joker Kaca mata dan Jack Kaca mata dan akan di puja sama-sama oleh mereka tanpa sepengetahuan pihak luar. Yang mengetahui Club ini hanya orang-orang yang bisa dipercayai tak akan membocori rahasia tentang adanya Club penggemar cowok keren berkacamata. Bahkan Club ini ada dari generasi ke generasi. Bagaimana Aksi mereka dalam mengumpulkan cowok keren berkaca mata tahun ini? Sebelumnya ayo kita mengenal Cast-cast yang akan tampil di 'Glasses Boys Lovers'  
_**

**_Siwon: Namja berkacamata yang menjadi incaran anggota Klub penggemar cowok keren berkaca mata, ia sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Tahun ini dialah yang menduduki posisi King Kacamata untuk menggantikan King kacamata tahun lalau yang sudah lulus. Tentu saja perjuangan anggota penggenggemar cowok berkacamata akan kesusahan mencari data dan foto dari Siwon yang akan dinobatkan sebagai King Kacamata, karna Siwon adalah orang yang tertutup dan anti foto. Bisa dibayangkan kan?  
_**

**_Kibum: Namja yang masuk Klub penggemar cowok berkacamata. Ia merupakan ketua dari klub pecinta cowok berkacamata tahun ini. Ia mendapat bagian mencari informasi dan foto dari king kacamata alias siwon. Kibum sendiri sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.  
_**

**_Yunho: Namja berkacamata yang menjadi incaran anggota Klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Tahun ini ialah yang menggantikan Ace kacamata tahun lalu. Ia tipe orang yang baik dan ramah ke semua orang pokoknya tipe playboy banget. Yunho juga tipe perayu yang tentu saja rayuanya selalu berhasil membuat namja ataupun yeoja pingsan seketika. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang bertugas mencari data dan foto Yunho? apakah ia orang yang mudah dijinakan oleh sifat playboy yunho?  
_**

**_Jaejoong: Namja yang masuk klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, Ia sekarang duduk di bangu kelas 3 SMA. Ia mendapat bagian mencari informasi dan foto tentang Ace kacamata aka Jung Yunho. Ia sendiri adalah teman akrab dari Yunho. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja tak mudah mencari informasi dan foto yunho apalagi karna sifat Yunho yang playboyish. Jaejoong sendiri tipe orang yang lumayan blak-blakan.  
_**

**_Minho: _****_Namja berkacamata yang menjadi incaran anggota Klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. _****_Tahun ini ialah yang menggantikan Joker kacamata tahun lalu. Ia merupakan ketua OSIS, bisa dibayangkan kan betapa rajin dan disiplinya dia? tapi apakah benar kalau ia rapi, rajin, dan disiplin di luar sekolah? tak ada yang bisa memastikan kecuali orang blak-blakan dan polos yang akan mengintainya nanti._**  


**__****__****_Taemin: _****_Namja yang masuk klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, Ia sekarang duduk di bangu kelas 1 SMA. _****_ Ia mendapat bagian mencari informasi dan foto tentang Joker kacamata aka Choi Minho. Ia sendiri orang yang blak-blakan dan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa itu aturan dan sopan santun. _**  


**__****__****__****__****_Kris: _****__****_Namja berkacamata yang menjadi incaran anggota Klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, yang duduk di kelas 3 SMA. _****__****__****_Tahun ini ialah yang menggantikan Jack kacamata tahun lalu. Ia merupakan namja tertinggi di S.M High School karna kegiatanya yang merupakan kapten Klub basket sekolah. Sifatnya sendiri merupakan orang yang mudah tersenyum pada orang lain apalagi orang yang disukainya. Kris pada saat kegiatanya bermain basket dan kegiatanya sebagai siswa biasa memang seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Kalau saat bermain basket ia terlihat cool dengan rambut yang di tegakan memakai gel sedangkan kalau diluar kegiatan basketnya ia merupakan namja tinggi bermuka rupawan dengan kacamata tentunya. _**  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Tao: _****__****__****__****_Namja yang masuk klub penggemar cowok keren berkacamata, Ia sekarang duduk di bangu kelas 1 SMA._****__****__****__****__****_ Ia mendapat bagian mencari informasi dan foto tentang Jack kacamata aka Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Tao sendiri merupakan orang yang lumayan pemalu dan ceroboh. _**  


* * *

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_a/n: HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! DAEBAK BUAT FUJOSHI! *tiup trompet* _**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Gimana-gimana? gajekah perkenalan tokohnya? sebenarnya saya mau pub FF yang satu lagi aka Cherry Love. Tapi kayaknya FF itu masih harus di modifikasi lagi karna isinya Gaje semua.,,..Oh ya glasses boys lovers ini akan di tuntaskan per-satu chap, maksutnya chap 1 itu khusus King kacamata. Kalau chap 2 khusus Ace kacamata. kalau chap 3 khusus Joker kacamata dan chap 4 buat Jack kacamata. :3  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_gimana? Lanjut or DELETE?  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Kalau dikit yang review gak bakal saya resmikan FF ini... ;D  
_**


	2. King Kacamata part 1

**_Glasses Boys Lovers_**

Disclaimer : plotnya memang punya Kawamaru Shin (komik) tapi nanti cerita, dialog, dan alurnya saya rubah sendiri. Yang sama cuma plot kacamata nya aja. tapi buat cerita, dialog dan alur saya sendiri nanti yang buat, jangan ada yang nanya lagi yah soal komik ini... aku udh kasih disclaimer. Aku cuma minjem plotnya aja!

Main Cast :Siwon, Kibum(SiBum)

Summary : King, Ace, Joker dan Jack itulah sebutan bagi mereka yang dipuja-puja di suatu Club rahasia didalam Club Fotografi, Club yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai cowok keren berkaca mata. Semua anggota club akan mencari data dan foto dari cowok yang menurut mereka pantas di juluki King Kaca Mata, Ace Kaca mata, Joker Kaca mata dan Jack Kaca mata dan akan di puja-puja oleh mereka tanpa sepengetahuan pihak luar. Bagai mana aksi mereka?

Chapter :1 (King Kacamata part 1)

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC! (Kibum sama Siwon karakternya kebalik =A=)

Rated : T

* * *

**_Chapter 1 (King Kacamata!)_**

Di klub fotografi SMA S.M High School, terdapat satu klub rahasia bernamakan 'Klub Penggemar Cowok berkacamata." Hampir semua namja dan yeoja yang memasuki klub fotografi memasukki klub ini. Ya benar, di SMA S.M High School ini tak ada perbedaan antara namja dan yeoja. Banyak sekali pasangan yaoi maupun yuri yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan hubungan mereka.

Kembali lagi ke Klub Penggemar Cowok Berkacamata, siang ini anggota klub sedang mengadakan rapat yang tentu saja tersembunyi dari pihak luar. Yang mengikuti rapat ini hanya anggota-anggota inti saja yang berjumlah empat orang namja. Keempat orang namja itu tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba keheningan yang terjadi dipecahkan oleh suara namja yang dikenal sebagai ketua klub itu yang bernama Kim Kibum.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk King King kacamata tahun ini kita pilih Choi Siwon? Bukankah ia memenuhi syarat sebagai King Kacamata? Dia tampan dan pintar. Yahh.. walaupun sedikit dingin." Kata Kibum enteng sambil mengetukkan ujung pena di dagunya.

Sontak perkataan Kibum tadi membuat semua namja di dalam ruangan itu melebarkan mata dan memasang tampang tak percaya akan apa yang Kibum katakan tadi.

'M-maksudmu Choi Siwon kelas 11D, Hyung ?" Tanya Tao sambil tetap memasangtampang cengo.

"Tentu saja, kau kira ada berapa Choi Siwon di sekolah ini?" Tanya Kibum malas.

"Choi Siwon? Kau yakin Hyung?" Tanya si namja aegyeo bernama Taemin.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah sangat pantas menggantikan King Kacamata tahun lalu?" Heran Kibum.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Masalahnya dia itu kan terkenal suka menyendiri. Bahkan orang yang mau atau lebih tepatnya dibolehkan Siwon berteman dengannya hanya Hankyung si namja China."

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Hah... nggak masalah sih Hyung, tapi kan dia itu terlihat sangat... Mengerikan." Ujat Taemin dengan wajah horrornya pada saat mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Ne, Aku setuju dengan Taemin. Siwon itu terlalu... Horror." Ucap Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan Taemin.

"Dan juga banyak gosip buruk tentangnya." Sahut Tao yang turut menyetujui perkataan Taemin.

"Hah... kalian payah. Bukankah itu asiknya memasukki klub ini? Mencari informasi dan foto dari orang yang menurut kalian horror seperti Siwon pasti sangat menarik. Lagi pula, kita belum mencoba kan?" Ujar Kibum yang masih kokoh akan pendiriannya.

"Huh... baiklah, kalau begini kami menurut saja." Ujar Jaejoong yang diikuti anggukan oleh Taemin dan Tao.

"Bagus. Baiklah, jadi siapa yang akan mencari informasi dan foto tentang Siwon?" Tanya Kibum yang dibalas ancungan telunjuk yang mengarah padanya.

"Hah... ne ne arrasseo." Ujar Kibum yang dibalas helaan nafas legah dari anggota club karena mereka tak menjadi 'tumbal'.

.

Di kelas XI D terlihat seorang namja dengan kacamata berframe penuh dengan bahan metalik berwarna hitam tengah membaca buku. Dilihat dari perawakannya sepertinya namja ini berasal dari kalangan yang berada dan ditambah lagi dengan aura gelap yang entah mengapa berada di sekitarnya. Namja itu bernama Choi Siwon. Ya, dialah namja yang tengah diperbincangakan anggota club pecinta sowok berkacamata, walaupun Siwon sendiri tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Yo! Siwon-ah!" Panggil seseorang mengganggu kegiatan Siwon. Siapa lagi orang yang berani berbuat seperti itu kecuali Tan Hangeng, namja China yang menjadi satu-satunya teman Siwon.

"Hm?" Ucap atau lebih tepatnya gumam Siwon yang segera mengonsentrasikan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya lagi. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Siwon dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sebelah Siwon.

"Hah... kau ini, kalau sifatmu tak berubah, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan yeoja atau namja chingu? Temanmu saja hanya aku seorang." Tanya Hangeng pada Siwon.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti pacaran. Hubungan seperti itu terlalu ababil serta terdengar sedikit aneh dan juga membuatku tak bebas." Ujar Siwon dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku kesayangannya.

Hangeng memukul pelan bahu Siwon. "Ck...ck... Terserah kau sajalah Siwon-ah. Aku sebagai satu-satunya temanmu hanya menyarankan agar kau lebih memerhatikan dan mewarnai masa-masa SMA-mu. Kata orang masa-masa SMA itu masa-masa yang indah, hahhh... tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagimu ya."

"Hm."

"Aish.. Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita ke atap? Aku benar-benar bosan di sini." Ucap Hankyung sambil memerhatikan buku yang Siwon baca.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku untuk menatap Hangeng dan berkata,"Ne, kajja." Sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Hangeng dan Siwon pun pergi untuk menuju ke atap sekolah. Atap sekolah S.M High School memang selalu sepi saat jam istirahat, maka itu Siwon mau-mau saja diajak Hangeng ke sana.  
Seperti biasa, kalau Hankyung berjalan dengan aura malaikatnya, Siwon akan berjalan dengan aura gelapnya. Hal ini membuat satu sekolah aneh melihat persahabatan mereka, padahal sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

'BRAKK'

Siwon menabrak seseorang sampai-sampai orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya mengulurkan tangannya kearah orang tadi, berniat untuk membantu orang tadi untuk berdiri. Orang yang Siwon tabrak pun menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

"Maaf." Ujar Siwon, karena merasa dirinya yang bersalah.

"Ne, tak ap-" Ntah mengapa perkataan orang tadi terhenti saat mengetahui kalau didepannya ini adalah Siwon.

"Hei...Hei..." Ujar Hangeng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah namaja yang Siwon tabrak tadi.

"Ah? Eh?" Ujar namja itu pertanda bahwa namja itu telas selesai dengan masa-masa melamunnya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Siwon pada namja tadi, setelah menyadari kalau tangannya masih digenggam namja tadi.

"Eh? Mian-mian." Ujar namja tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmmm tak apa." Ujar Siwon sambil bersiap pergi dari situ.

"Si-siwon-ssi?" Ujar namja tadi memanggil Siwon. Siwon yang merasa dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk dirinya, berusaha memastikan kalau dialah yang dipanggil oleh namja tadi.

"Ne, boleh aku bicara padamu, sebentar saja?" Tanya namja tadi.

"Hah... aku duluan ya Siwon." Ujar Hangeng sambil berlalu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain saja." Katanya, "Sebentar saja." Tambahnya setelah melihat raut muka Siwon yang siap menolak ajakannya.

"Hm."

Siwon dan namja tadi pun menuju suatu ruangan yang sepi bisa kita kenal sebagai ruang kesenian.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka buku sekedar membuang kebosanannya menunggu namja dihadapannya berbicara.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu, nae ileum-eun Kibum-ibnida, aku sunbae-mu di dini."

"Ne?" Tanya Siwon. Apa sebenarnya mau namja dihadapannya ini?

"A-aku minta foto." Ujar namja tadi terbata. Siwon hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk tugas fotografi. he he ya, untuk tugas fotografi." Terang namja tadi atau bisa kita panggil Kibum nervous .

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku ngefans."

'BLAM'

Suara pintu terdengar pertanda kalau Siwon sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Kibum hanya meghela nafas.

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan sulit."

.

.

Di ruang klub fotografi terlihat Kibum yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Entah berpikir tentang apa. Sesekali Kibum menghela nafas dan membuangnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Taemin, Jaejoong dan Tao yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan kening mereka melihat tingkah laku Kibum.

"Kau ini kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Tao heran masih tetap mengerutkan keningnya.  
Kibum yang merasa ditanyai pun hanya menolehkan kepalahnya setelah itu kembali bergelayut dengan kegiatannya yang tadi.

"Hyung? Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Taemin geram.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kibum pelan.

"Huh... baiklah-baiklah. Kalu begitu, apa Hyung sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Siwon?" Tanya Tao.

"Aisshhhh... jangankan mendapatkan informasi dan fotonya, aku saja yang baru mengeluarkan beberapa kata langsung ditolak mentah-mentah." Jawab Kibum frustasi.

"Ditolak? Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam. Kibum pun menceritakan apa yang tadi di alaminya. Mulai dari dia yang tertabrak Siwon di koridor sampai kejadian Siwon yang menutup pintu ruang kesenian.

"Buahahhahahahaha.." Tawa Jaejoong, Tao dan Taemin serempak.

"Yah.. kenapa kalian tertawa, eoh? Tak merasa kasihan apa melihatku yang sedang frustasi ini." Kata Kibum sambil memasang muka tak percaya yang ditujukannya pada Jaejoong, Tao dan Taemin. Apa mereka tak merasa kasihan dan bersimpati atau paling tidak membantunya, nah.. ini malah menertawakannya. Siapa yang tak kesal coba?

"Hahhahah... Habisnya kau sih tak percaya Hyung. Bukankah kami sudah bilang kalau Siwon itu sangat aneh dan menyeramkan?" Kata Tao sambil tertawa.  
Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kenekatan Kibum yang menurutnya terlalu over itu.

"Iya. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja Kibum-Ah..." Sahut Jaejoong yang bisa mengontrol tawanya yang tadi meledak.

"Astaga hyung-hyung." Kata Taemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

kalau ini komik pasti sekarang di kepala Kibum sudah ada tanda empat siku-siku. Perkataan Jaejoong, Tao dan Taemin benar-benar makin membuat moodnya semakin buruk hari ini. Tak cukup melihat penolakan mentah-mentah dari Siwon tadi malah ditambah dengan ditertawakan teman-temanya sepertinya bukan hanya merusak moodnya saja tapi benar-benar sudah membuat Kibum menyesal masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kalian ini bukannya membantu malah menertawakanku! Kalian senang aku frustasi begini, eoh? Lebih baik aku cari angin saja di luar." Kata Kibum sebal sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan JaeMinTao di ruangan itu.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA.." Sepertinya Taemin, Jaejoong dan Tao benar-benar akan tertawa lepas kali ini =A=

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sepi itu. Dengan tampang kesal yang benar-benar melengkapi aura gelap yang berada di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu berkali-kali mengumpat dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikkan. Perlakuan teman-temannya tadi benar-benar sukses besar membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"Kibum-ssi?" Panggil seseorang memanggil nama Kibum. Kibum yang merasa dipanggilpun segera menolehkan kepalanya. Setelah dilihat yang memanggilnya adalah Lee-SeonSaengnim, guru keseniannya.

"Ne? Ada apa Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Kibum santun kebalikkan dengan hatinya yang ingin sekali mencincang-cincang namja tua di depannya ini karena sudah mengganggu masa-masa galaunya yang berharga.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan buku kesenian kelas dua belas di perpustakaan,Kibum-ssi?" Tanya namja tua yang dipanggil Lee-seonSaengnim tadi.

"Ne... Arrasseo." Ucap Kibum lemas. Apa tak puas orang-orang merusakkan moodnya hari ini?

"Gamsahamida, Kibum-ssi. Kalau begitu saya tunggu di kantor." Ucap namja itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang sedang memasang wajah ter-horrornya.

"Aish! Jinjja! Mati saja aku kalau begini!" Ujar Kibum frustasi. Kibum pun mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan yang terletak di ujung koridor di sebelah kanan lantai empat.

.

.

Siwon dan Hankyung berada di atap sekolah. Hanya untuk sekedar bersantai, tak lebih. Hankyung sedang memainkan Hand Phone nya sedangkan Siwon tetap setia membaca buku yang sedari tadi dia baca, ntah buku apa itu. Siwon yang sedang fokus membaca buku tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara Hankyung yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Siwon.

Hankyung yang fokus menatap layar Hand Phone-nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Siwon. "Apa?" Tanyanya balik pada Siwon.

"Aish... Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja." Kata Siwon enteng. Siwon tau kalau Hankyung tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri itu pasti karena menerima pesan dari Kim HeeChul, namja yang Hankyung sukai. Karena tak mau mendengar curhatan Hankyung yang panjang lebar, Siwon memutuskan pergi ke Perpustakaan saja.

Saat memasuki perpustakaan, mata Siwon tertuju pada bangku kosong paling ujung. Bangku itu karena letaknya yang terlalu sudut, membuat bangku itu jarang diduduki oleh orang, tapi menurut Siwon di sanalah dia bisa tenang membaca buku tanpa gangguan orang lain. Siwon pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku itu dan mendudukinya. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman Siwon pun segera membaca buku yang sedari tadi dia baca.

Menjelang beberapa menit, buku yang Siwon baca pun sudah mencapai lembar terakhir. Setelah memastikan kalau isi buku itu benar-benar tamat, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rak untuk sekedar mencari buku yang sekiranya bisa mengisi kebosanannya saat ini. Saat hendak mengambil buku Siwon dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

'BRAK!'

Sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara orang terjatuh.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Saat tiba di perpustakaan dia pun memasuki perpustakaan itu. Tanpa basa basi, ia segera menuju rak yang dikhususkan untuk buku kesenian. Kibum pun mencari satu-persatu buku di situ untuk mendapatkan buku yang dipinta Lee SeonSaengnim. Setelah menemukan buku itu Kibum pun berusaha mengambilnya, dan sepertinya hari ini Kibum benar-benar akan sial karena buku itu terletak di rak yang paling atas.

"Aish... Jinjja... Kenapa tinggi sekali, eoh?" Kesal Kibum.  
Kibum pun berjinjit agar dapat mengambil buku itu. Tapi sepertinya ini benar-benar bukan hal yang baik karena..

'BRAK!"  
Kibum terpeleset dengan indahnya di lantai. Setelah jatuh dia baru sadar kalau lanatai itu baru saja dipel. Dan sekarang, Kibum benar-benar akan mengutuk siapa pun yang mengepel lantai itu. Saat sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, ada tangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Tanpa sungkan Kibumpun menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Gomawo.."

"Ne." Jawab Siwon.

"Siwon?" Tanya Kibum tak percaya. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak akan seratus persen sial.

"Kau? Dasar ceroboh." Sinis Siwon.

"Ya! Jangan salahkan aku babo! Salahkan lantainya yang licin!" Teriak Kibum yang mengundang tatapan marah dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"Dimana-mana tidak ada lantai yang bersalah, dasar." Ucap Siwon kalem. "Mana buku yang ingin kau ambil?" Tanya Siwon, tak mengubris pandangan tajam dari Kibum.

"Itu." Ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Siwon pun mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya. Yah... tinggi Siwon memang melebihi tinggi Kibum, jadi tak heran kalau melihat Siwon dengan mudahnya mengambil buku itu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan buku itu, Siwon pun memberikan buku itu kepada Kibum.

"Gomawo." Kata Kibum berterimakasih.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon setelah itu Siwon beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Setelah Siwon duduk di bangkunya, Siwon dikejutkan dengan Kibum yang tiba-tiba ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja duduk babo!" Jawab Kibum dengan entengnya. Sepertinya dia melupakan satu amanah yang diberikan.

"Kenapa harus di sini? Masih banyak bangku kosong yang lain." Kata Siwon aneh dengan perlakuan dan perkataan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Heh! ini tempat umum babo! Semua siswa berhak duduk di manapun yang mereka suka." Jawab Kibum enteng.

"Terserah." Kata Siwon. Siwon merasa percuma saja meladeni namja di sebelahnya ini, maka itu dia kembali fokus dengan buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak buku.

"Siwon?" Tanya Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta fotomu ya... Sekali saja..." Ucap Kibum dengan puppy eyesnya.

Siwon yang melihat pandangan Kibum yang seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Aish! Jinjja! pelit sekali kau ini. Sekali saja masa tidak boleh." Kaya Kibum sebal. Tiba-tiba aura di belakangnya entah mengapa mendadak kelam...

"Kibum-ssi..." Ujar seorang namja di belakang Kibum yang bisa kita kenal sebagai Lee-seonsaengnim.

'Mati Aku...' Ujar Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, waktu dimana siswa-siswi S.M High School untuk kembali belajar di sekolah. Di lapangan parkiran mobil, terlihat dua namja yang tengah berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya Siwon pada namja di sebelahnya a.k.a Kim Kibum.

"Aku tak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau mau difoto olehku." Ucap Kibum kokoh.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat namja semenyebalkan dirimu." Kata Siwon Sinis.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku akan selalu mengikutimu sampai kau mau difoto olehku." Jawab Kibum. Yah... kalau dihitung-hitung ini sudah seminggu Kibum membuntuti Siwon untuk membujuk namja es itu untuk difoto.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Siwon, setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kedalam sekolah. Tak digubrisnya teriakan Kibum. Tapi pada saat dia baru beberapa langkah menuju ke pintu gerbang...

'BRAKKK'

Siwon pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju Kibum. Dan berapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kibum yang terbaring di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir di badannya. Kibum tertabrak mobil milik siswa kelas dua belas. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat segerombolan orang dengan Kibum sebagai pusatnya.

_**~TBC~**_

_**a/n: Mian Readers-ssi aku TBC dulu, mungkin King Kacamata ini bakal menjadi dua atau tiga chap. - -" Ini benar-benar keluar dari rencana awal - -" Mian sekali lagi T_T  
**_

_**Kalian sudah liatkan kalau ceritanya itu benar-benar beda dengan yang di komik? BEDA BANGET MALAH! Jadi bagi anda yang nggak melihat disclaimer yang sudah saya tulis, hanya satu tanggapanku 'it's not my problem.'  
**_

_**DAN MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! :*  
**_

_** grace251280| Jin Ki Tao| Lee Yong Joon| zakurafrezee| R407| Ryugai Risa| desrochan| HarunoZuka| cloudyeye| thybum| dindaR| OktavLuvJaejoong| Marcia Rena| rie yunnie bear| sibumxoxo| Numpangbaca| puzZy cat| Cloud| Mulov| Guest| Ichigobumchan| redKrystal| | meyy-chaan| riska0122| irengiovanny| Beakren| Wookienach| FuuYuki34| feykwangie| Aoi-Ko Mamoru| golden13| Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw| mbaAjier| Cho Rai Sa|  
**_

_**Oh ya, baca juga FF baruku yang berjudul 'Ode to the Gallantry' aku sebenarnya mau apus tu FF, abis yang nunggu FF itu dikit banget - -" Yah... pokoknya saya benar-benar mengharapkan kalau ada yang menunggu itu FF - -"  
**_

_**Oh ya, satu lagi, yang FF One Thing di end aja di chap itu ya? Habisnya tu FF aneh banget - -"  
**_

_**Akhir kata:  
**_

_**RnR?  
**_

_**Pai-Pai! see you next chap! :*  
**_


	3. King Kacamata part 2

_**Glasses Boys Lovers**_

Disclaimer : plotnya memang punya Kawamaru Shin (komik) tapi nanti cerita, dialog, dan alurnya saya rubah sendiri. Yang sama cuma plot kacamata nya aja. tapi buat cerita, dialog dan alur saya sendiri nanti yang buat, jangan ada yang nanya lagi yah soal komik ini... aku udh kasih disclaimer. Aku cuma minjem plotnya aja!

Main Cast :Siwon, Kibum(SiBum), Yunho, Jaejoong(YunJae), Minho, Taemin(2min), Kris,Tao (TaoRis / KrisTao)

Summary : King, Ace, Joker dan Jack itulah sebutan bagi mereka yang dipuja-puja di suatu Club rahasia didalam Club Fotografi, Club yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai cowok keren berkaca mata. Semua anggota club akan mencari data dan foto dari cowok yang menurut mereka pantas di juluki King Kaca Mata, Ace Kaca mata, Joker Kaca mata dan Jack Kaca mata dan akan di puja-puja oleh mereka tanpa sepengetahuan pihak luar. Bagai mana aksi mereka?

Chapter : Perkenalan Tokoh dan Plot cerita

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC!

Rated : T

* * *

Kim Kibum, namja ceroboh yang memiliki sifat keras kepala itu sudah benar-benar membuat hari-hari Siwon serasa dijungkir balikkan seratus enam puluh derajat. Dimulai dari kecerobohannya sampai dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala itu sudah membuat Siwon serasa ingin mati saja. Coba bayangkan, kalau kau adalah seorang yang menutup diri dan sama sekali tak ingin pribadinya dicampuri orang lain, harus dengan sabar diuntiti terus menerus selama hampir delapan jam perharinya. OH, SHIT SHERLOCK! Apa nggak ada masalah yang lebih rumit dari ini?!

Walau pun, dengan sedikit berat hati Siwon harus akui kalau dengan adanya eksistensi Kibum dalam kesehariannya, membuat harinya lebih ramai dan yah… walau pun Siwon benci ini tapi ia harus mengakui kalau ia 'sedikit' senang.

Dan sekarang, dengan tak berdosanya Kim Kibum yang terbaring di ruang rawat pasien di salah satu Rumah Sakit besar di Seoul memandang Siwon tanpa berkedip.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kibum sempat tertabrak oleh pengendara mobil sehingga harus masuk ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Orang yang menabrak Kibum juga sudah meminta maaf saat itu dan menanggung semua biaya Rumah Sakit. Untung saja dokter memvonis kalau Kibum hanya terkena sedikit benturan di daerah pinggul sehingga menyebabkan luka yang lumayan banyak di tubuhnya karena terjatuh, selain itu tak ada cidera yang berarti. Dengan kesimpulan bahwa Kibum sudah boleh pulang satu sampai dua hari lagi. Hanya sampai lukanya sudah lumayan kering, karena pihak rumah sakit mengkhawatirkan akan adanya infeksi.

Siwon yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menunggu Kibum yang terbaring di ranjangnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kibum yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia hanya mencoba memfokuskan membaca buku, karena sebenarnya ia tak masuk sekolah karena menjaga Kibum di Rumah Sakit. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba mempelajari sendiri materi pelajaran yang sekiranya dipelajari hari ini. Seorang Choi tak akan mau posisinya direbut, termasuk di bidang pendidikan. Karena sebenarnya Siwon sendiri merupakan murid cerdas yang selalu menduduki peringkat tiga besar di angkatannya.

Kibum menatap Siwon tanpa berkedip. Ia tak percaya kalau Siwon mau membuang waktunya untuk menjaganya di Rumah Sakit. Siwon itu termasuk orang yang Kurang Pergaulan. Ia nggak akan membuang waktunya untuk hal yang nggak penting dan setahu Kibum, Siwon sedikit tak menyukainya karena ia terus menguntit namja itu. Well, nggak ada salahnya kan, kalau sekarang Kibum mulai berharap lebih dari rencana awalnya?

"Siwon-ah?" Sahut Kibum karena merasa kecanggungan yang berada di antara dia dengan Siwon itu sama sekali nggak menyenangkan. Tapi, dengan bodohnya Kibum malah membuat situasi semakin canggung karena Siwon sama sekali tidak memberi respon yang berarti. Atau lebih tepatnya; 'sama sekali nggak memeberi respon'.

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya, memasang wajah yang 'sedikit' eum… imut menurut Siwon. Entah mengapa ia harus memberi tanda petik di setiap kata 'sedikit' saat perkataan itu menyangkut Kibum. Entahlah.

"Ck, apa kau bisu? Atau tuli? Sayang sekali wajahmu itu kalau kau tidak bisa mendengar atau hanya sekedar berbicara." Ejek Kibum.

"Hn." Jawab Siwon asal. Setidaknya ia memberi respon sekarang, yang berarti ia mendengar perkataan Kibum. Walau pun kata 'respon' dan 'tidak Respon' yang tertera tadi sama-sama di level yang 'cukup' menyebalkan.

"Gomawo." Ujar Kibum.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghadap Kibum. "Kau mau makan?"

Sial, Siwon dengan mudahnya berhasil merubah-rubah moodnya dalam hitungan detik. Dan, sekarang Kibum harus benar-benar menghadapi yang namanya Heart attack! 'Sherlock, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' Batin Kibum merana.

Kibum membuang napas berat. "Baiklah."

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyuruh pembantuku membuat bubur untukmu. Makanan Rumah Sakit itu nggak ada enak-enaknya. Jadi, tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak, aku akan kembali empat puluh menit lagi." Dan, setelahnya Siwon menghilang dari balik pintu, meninggalkan Kibum yang memerah.

F-F-FUCK!

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia berpikir, sebenarnya dia ini kenapa. Ia merasa sedikit ada kejanggalan dengan prilakunya ini. Ia mau-maunya mengurusi orang yang sebenarnya 'sedikit' ia sukai… maaf, maksudnya kurang ia sukai #GLARE.

Setelah masuk ke rumahnya, Siwon langsung mecari eommanya yang sudah pasti berada di dapur mengingat kecintaan eommanya dengan hal-hal berbau masakan. Berbeda dengan orang kaya lainnya, Eomma Siwon membuat dapur sebagai tempat wajib yang harus ia datangi setiap harinya. Bahkan, di rumahnya hanya terdapat delapan pembantu dan beberapa butler yang tak diperbolehkan menyentuh dapur.

Mengingat perkataan Siwon yang berkata kalau ia akan menyuruh pembantunya untuk membuatkan Kibum bubur, itu salah. Ia berbohong. Gengsi seorang Siwon cukup besar untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Kibum.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Siwon sudah bisa melihat ibunya sedang konsentrasi memasak. Ia berjalan mendekati ibunya untuk hanya sekedar memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Siwon? Wae? Apa ada masalah sampai kau pulang cepat seperti ini?" Tanya Eommanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ne, 'masalah besar'." Ujar Siwon dengan pandangan 'aneh'.

"Waeyo? Ceritakan pada eomma." Kata Eommanya sambil memegang pipi anaknya setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor.

Siwon menggeleng. Ia sedikit sanksi untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada eommanya. Ia menatap eommanya, "eomma mau membantuku?" Tanya Siwon yang dijawab anggukan dari eommanya.

"Tolong buatkan bubur." Jawaban Siwon membuat Eommanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia tahu mengapa anaknya seperti ini.

"Arra arra. Tunggu sebentar di meja makan. Akan Eomma bawakan."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Eomma Siwon selesai membuat bubur. Dengan cepat ia pergi menggunakan mobil audinya setelah pamit dengan Eommanya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Kibum yang berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu hanya dapat-tersenyum sendiri mengingat kelakuannya dan kekeras kepalaannya untuk menguntit Siwon demi selembar Foto. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia hanya takut kalau nanti ia hanya akan dapat bermimpi pada akhirnya.

Pada awal ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk membuktikan pada anggotanya kalau ia adalah pemimpin yang baik. 'Nggak akan ada salahnya kalau ia melakukan itu,' Seenggaknya itu pemikirannya sebelum 'hal' ini ia lakukan. Dan, ternyata resikonya lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia bersumpah nggak akan mau main-main lagi dengan urusan yang semacam ini.

Namun, itu semua nggak akan pernah membuatnya untuk patah semangat. Ia yakin kalau dirinya bisa. Walaupun ini akan semakin sulit saja.

Saat Kibum tenggelam dalam lamunannya, pintu kamar tempat ia dirawat itu terbuka menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Ia yakin itu bukan Siwon, karena Siwon bilang ia akan kembali dalam empat puluh menit dan itu berarti rumah Siwon lumayan jauh dari wilayah Rumah Sakit ini.

Dan benar saja, yang datang ternyata adalah teman 'sekelompoknya'; Jaejoong, Taemin, dan Tao.

"Hei." Sapa Jaejoong padanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Kalian membolos, eoh?" Sahut Kibum yang memicingkan matanya pertanda curiga dengan tiga temannya ini.

"Sekolah itu membosankan Hyung." Jawab Taemin.

"Karena kau sakit, kami jadi tidak punya kegiatan di klub. Dan itu membuat sekolah Terlihat nggak kalah membosankan dari pada taman bermain anak-anak." Tambah Tao.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kibum, sedangkan Tao dan Taemin duduk di sofa yang berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertabrak, eoh? Apa gara-gara Siwon lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tak dibalas oleh Kibum.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Ia sama sekali nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia lebih mementingkan hal lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan memakasakan dirimu terlalu keras, Kibum-ah. Mungkin ambisimu itu bernilai positif di hal lain, tapi kalau sampai mencelakai dirimu sendiri itu sudah nggak sehat namanya. Kadang-kadang kita juga harus mengalah dengan ego sendiri. Kau tahu, don't be a selfish person. be selfish sometimes can kill you slowly. Udah nggak ada yang namanya poin positif kalau sudah menyangkut tentang ego. Tapi, menyerah sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat, kata itu lebih tepat diganti dengan berjuang. Kau hanya harus melangkah dua kali lebih cepat kalau ingin benar-benar membuktikan kalau kau bisa. Tapi bukan dengan rasa ingin menang sendiri dan membawa egomu kemana-mana."

Di antara mereka semua, memang Jaejoonglah yang memiliki sifat paling dewasa. Dulu dia juga seorang ketua di klub 'glasses boys lovers' Namun, mengingat kalau dia sudah duduk di tahun terakhir dan banyaknya tugas dari sekolah membuat dia tak bisa memegang posisi sebagai ketua klub yang serba sibuk.

Baru saja Kibum ingin menjawab perkataan Jaejoong tadi, sedetik kemudian sudah ada suara pintu terbuka. Dan, itu bukan Siwon.

Lelaki itu memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi. Penampilannya juga menarik. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan, Kibum tahu namja itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kaki jenjang namja itu berjalan menuju ranjang Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengerutkan alis karena sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Lee DongHae Ibnida. Aku orang yang menabrakmu tadi pagi. Mianhae karena aku sudah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit seperti ini." Ujar namja itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat bersalah. Bahkan, namja itu sampai harus membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai tanda permintamaafannya.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini hanya tersenggol sedikit. Tapi, aku sarankan kau harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali." Ucap Kibum yang sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman karena melihat posisi namja itu yang masih membungkuk. Sepertinya namja bernama Lee DongHae itu benar-benar menyesal. Tapi sekarang malah Kibum yang merasa bersalah karena melihat wajah namja itu yang begitu mirip anak-anak polos yang ingin dikasih permen. Kalau sudah begini, Kibum jadi benar-benar merasa tak enak.

"Ah, Jinjja? Terima kasih eoh." Ujar namja itu dengan mata berbinar senang. Lucu sekali, bahkan ini belum semenit sejak ia memasang ekspresi sedih dan sekarang sudah bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Eumm… karena kau sudah memberi tahu namamu jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku juga. Kim Kibum Ibnida. Yang itu Jaejoong, Tao, dan Taemin, mereka sahabat-sahabatku."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering melihat kalian di sekolah. Khususnya di ruang Fotografi karena aku memiliki teman yang ikut dalam kegiatan fotografi juga." Ujar Donghae senang.

"Jinjja? Siapa namanya?" Sahut Taemin.

"Namanya Lee HyukJae atau lebih dikenal sebagai EunHyuk."

"Oh, si Ancovy Pirang itu temanmu. Sepertinya kalian cocok, sama-sama berasal dari satu spesies. Hahaha." Tawa Tao.

"Tao-ah, kau tak boleh ngomong seperti itu." Nasihat Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa Hyung-nim, aku dan Eunhyuk sudah sering dikatakan seperti itu. Hahaha." Tawa DongHae membuat empat orang itu heran. Ada ya, orang yang senang diejek? Itu aneh.

"Eunhyuk itu salah satu sahabat dekatku. Diantara kami, aku yang lumayan dekat dengannya." Ujar Kibum membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu boleh kalau aku berbicara berdua saja dengan Hyung. Ini masalah Eunhyuk. Kau tahu…" Donghae terpaksa menggantung ucapannya, ia tahu kalau namja yang lebih tua di hadapannya ini tahu apa maksud perkataannya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kibum dengan terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang inap Kibum. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia sepertinya sangat terlambat lima menit, padahal ia berjanji hanya sekitar empat puluh menit.

Saat memasukki ruang rawat, Siwon melihat keberadaan tiga orang yang Siwon yakini sebagai teman Kibum. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak menemukan Kibum di sana.

"Siwon-ssi?!" Ujar tiga orang itu dengan volume, intonasi, dan waktu yang sama yang cukup berhasil membuat kupingnya berdengung.

"Di mana Kibum?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Di taman." Jawab Jaejoong yang dibalas Siwon dengan sedikit anggukan kepala.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Kibum sekarang. Mau bagaimana pun, Kibum belum benar-benar pulih. Ia nggak habis piker dengan jalan pikiran teman-teman Kibum yang membiarkan temannya yang sakit pergi sendirian ke taman.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di taman Rumah Sakit itu setelah sebelumnya bertanya ke beberapa suster di sana untuk menunjukkannya letak taman itu. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Kibum.

Lima detik kemudian yang ada hanyalah Siwon yang menjatuhkan bingkisan yang berisi bubur itu dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tak habis piker dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sudah seperti orang gila karena memikirkan Kibum dan ini balasannya?! Ia melihat Kibum dengan seorang namja sedang berciuman! SHIT!

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**AN: MAAF TELAT UPDATE YANG AMAT SANGAT. **_

_**SETELAH INI SAYA NGGAKA AKAN BUAT FF BARU, SAYA AKAN MENAMATKAN SEMUA FF YANG SAYA PUNYA SMAAPI TUNTASSSSSSS DALAM WAKTU SESINGKAT-SINGKATNYA! SO, TUNGGU UPDATETAN FF KU YANG LAIN, OK? MASIH ADA YANG NUNGGU KAN? I HOPE SO -,-**_

_**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA XD**_

_**PAI-PAI X)**_


End file.
